custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Obscurity
Obscurity is a story that explores some of the origins of the De-Matoran Iyre. It is set on Metru Nui in Fragmented Alternate Universe. It takes place during The Arker Chronicles. Story Prologue He first heard the screeching of the train stopping. Then, he heard the confused murmurs of the Matoran around him. He then heard the metal door slide open and a gun shot ring throughout the compartment. He finally heard the thud off a body hit the floor. He opened his eyes. Matoran had their hands in the air, all on their knees. There stood above them all a menacing hulking Ta-Matoran, machine gun in hand. The gun had smoke coming from it's barrel. A shell was on the floor next to his feet. In front of him was a Le-Matoran's body, the sliver floor splattered with blood. A wicked grin was spread across the gunman's face. Walking between the seats of the Sub-Runner was a weak looking Ta-Matoran. He wore a Kaukau and grinned viciously around. He was coming towards the De-Matoran. The De-Matoran started to silently reach into his bag on the floor for his weapon. The Ta-Matoran got closer. He continued to wear the infectious grin. The De-Matoran was still silently trying to grip his weapon. The Matoran was almost there. The De-Matoran had just touched his weapon. He heard someone clear their throat, and the De-Matoran looked up. “Hello, petty Matoran, but I'm going to need you to kneel.” His eyes twinkled darkly. The De-Matoran stared at the Matoran, who stared back. He still wore the same twisted smile. The De-Matoran noticed that he had a pistol clutched in his left hand at his side. The Ta-Matoran noticed what the De-Matoran was looking at and showed him the gun. “Ah yes. I see you have noticed my weapon.” He smiled. “Now, if you don't play along, I will kill you.” He was about to kneel, when he quick stuck his hand in and pulled out the grip of his gun. He squeezed and too black metal pieces came out, and then the barrel appeared out of that, and then a silver dagger like thing came out and rested upon the top of the barrel. He fired. A beam of light blue energy came out and struck the Ta-Matoran, sending him flying backwards. The brute had just turned his head when he was hit by the Ta-Matoran. They crashed through the door of the car. Unfortunately, he had been in the last car of the sub train. They crashed through and fell unto the track. They were knocked out. The De-Matoran got up and looked at the Matoran lying on the ground. He was bleeding out from his shoulder. He went to his bag and grabbed a blanket. He tore it in half and gave it to a Ga-Matoran. “Here. Wrap this around his shoulder. Make it tight, it'll stop the bleeding.” He said. The Komau wearing Ga-Matoran looked up at him. “Where are you going?” she asked. “Going to go and see if we can get this train moving again before the next one comes up behind us and kills us all.” He said. He started to walk away, but the Ga-Matoran called out after him. “Who are you?” she asked. He turned and smiled. “The name's Iyre.” And then he slide open the door and walked into the next car. Chapter 1: Secrets in Shadows To be written. Characters *Iyre *Amaya - Not Mentioned by name, but matches description. *A Matoran Brute *A Ta-Matoran Images Obscuritybanner3.JPG|The current banner Trivia *This story was inspired by BobTheDoctor27's Frozen Calling. *This story is set to be about twenty-two chapters long. *There will be an epilogue. *If anyone wants to make another banner for this story, Invader39 encourages them to do it. They will probably be fetured as alternate banners. *This story has been rewritten. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe